


electra

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Teater
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Lalu, siapa Natalya?





	

**electra**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Slice of Life/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

"Coba lihat kereta itu."

Dan benda itu melintas di depan Alfred seperti terdistorsi, memusingkan, warna merah-silver-hitamnya seperti bercampur dalam sekilas pandang, dan ketika dia menghilang, tertinggallah debu dan angin yang membuat Alfred memejamkan mata rapat-rapat meski ada kacamata.

"Kami pemain teater, seperti itu. Berlalu, hilang, begitu saja. Kami punya arti, tetapi kami menghilang begitu saja dengan cepat di pikiran masyarakat."

Alfred melihat padang yang sepi lagi di seberang rel. Aroma Natalya menjauh.

Sebenarnya siapa Natalya?

* * *

Alfred bertemu dia di bawah hujan kelopak sakura, saat masih sama-sama menjadi pelajar perantauan di Jepang yang dipersatukan di bawah program internasional. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada caranya mengamati. Alfred mengamati Natalya yang mengamati.

Dan lama-lama, bulan demi bulan mengenalnya, lalu mendekati tahun hingga tahun pun berlalu tanpa perlu memberitahu, mengamati Natalya seperti memandangi warna pada sebuah pohon di kover album Zedd. _Warna Sesungguhnya_. Pelangi berhamburan di ranting-ranting, cipratan cat lebih anggun dari bebintangan. Sapu-sapuan pelangi tak mengerti jalan pulang, dan di situlah sikap Natalya berada: dia tahu banyak hal tapi dia tak membuat dirinya menuju satu tujuan.

"Nat." Alfred memelankan mobilnya, tak peduli pada orang yang membunyikan peringatan di belakang, _kalau ingin menyalip ya menyalip saja_. Tepat, merah, saat Alfred berhenti di belakang garis yang seharusnya.

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini?"

"Entahlah, terserah teman-teman. Mungkin ke Amerika, atau ke Inggris. Atau, aku tidak tahu."

Alfred mengelus bibirnya dengan telunjuk, mencoba berpikir, ke manakah teater itu akan semakin bebas?

* * *

Menjadi anak dari orang yang berdiri sebagai oposisi kelompok politik mayoritas negaranya membuat Natalya berkarya.

Dua hari lalu, di teater yang Alfred saksikan di bangunan di belakang sebuah gedung bank terbesar Norwegia, Natalya menjadi ketua zombie. Berpakaian kaos polos tetapi dengan dandanan seperti Joker. Cat-cat tak jelas mewarnai pakaian hingga jeans belelnya.

Ia menghantui seorang yang berdasi, menggerayangi bahunya, berusaha menggigitinya dengan gestur yang mengutamakan simbolisasi seperti seni tari. Si tuan berdasi hanya mengedikkan bahu mencegahnya.

Satu zombie bermunculan setiap dia melakukan hal buruk. Mengambil uang dari brankas negara, memberikannya untuk proyek pribadi, berbicara seperti pemurah hati luar biasa tetapi membunuh warga pelan-pelan. Seluruhnya. Ia sadar akan zombie. Ia tahu dunianya mulai dipenuhi hantu.

Tetapi terus dia lakukan!

"Kalian akan bersaing mendapatkanku sebagai mangsa. Maka, saling bunuhlah dulu!" Maka aktor bertopeng itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, meninggalkan zombie-zombienya yang saling menggigit dan memangsa. Ia melenggang, terus berbuat untuk menambah jumlah zombie yang bertengkar.

* * *

"Kautahu apa yang dimaksud cerita tadi?" kata Natalya, saat Alfred menyambutnya di balik panggung dan Natalya menolak satu ciuman di kening tetapi menerima gandengan di bahu.

"Aku menikmatinya," Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tidak paham."

"Kadang-kadang cerita kami tidak untuk dipahami." Natalya duduk di kursi kecil di sudut, Alfred mengambil tempat di seberangnya, meja di antara mereka dipenuhi botol air mineral kosong. "Namun penonton bisa memahami bahwa manusia selalu mencari rasa aman, bahkan dari dosa sekalipun."

Alfred mengambil satu botol mineral itu dan menepuk-nepukkannya ke tangannya. "Kukira itu maknanya adalah mengadu domba."

Natalya mengangkat alis. "Bisa jadi."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Alfred menunggu Natalya berganti pakaian dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Melalui pintu belakang, dia bisa melihat gang di salah satu sudut Oslo yang tak begitu ramai. Seseorang bersepeda, dengan musik di telinganya.

Alfred mengingat Natalya dan salah satu lakon beberapa bulan lalu, masih di panggung Oslo. Saat itu dia datang karena ia sengaja tak mengambil proyek dalam satu masa. Natalya beradegan naik sepeda roda dua di panggung, tetapi sebagai seorang pemain sirkus dia dihina. Harusnya roda satu, bodoh! Begitu kata mereka. Apa-apaan dengan roda dua. Ingin jadi anak SMP?

Natalya membanting sepedanya. Meninggalkan mereka, hanya untuk kembali dengan sepasukan pesepeda lain untuk menghancurkan arena sirkus, membuktikan bahwa jumlah adalah segalanya. Dua lebih banyak daripada satu!

Sederhana, kata Natalya, yang harus selalu memperjelas setiap kali turun panggung pada Alfred yang tak ahli menangkap simbol-simbol. Bahwa segelintir orang yang semena-mena, senyaring apapun mereka, akan selalu ada masyarakat yang menang dari segi jumlah.

"Hei."

Alfred tersentak.

" _Yeah, babe._ Pulang?"

"Makan dulu."

Alfred mengeluarkan kunci mobil dengan santai.

"Kau menyewa mobil lagi? Boros."

"Hei, privasi itu berharga. Aku sudah kenyang naik bus setiap hari di Amerika!"

Natalya memutar bola mata. "Oh. Setelah ini, dua bulan lagi, kami akan ke Jepang. Diundang teater dari Kyoto."

"Wow, keren." Alfred mengerjap dan berhenti melangkah. "Yah, aku tidak bisa ambil cuti. Aku terlalu banyak menolak. Jika lebih lagi, maka namaku akan tenggelam."

"Tidak memaksamu."

* * *

Alfred harus pulang tiga hari kemudian. Natalya mengantarnya ke bandara, dan karena waktu kedatangan dan keberangkatan begitu sempit, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Alfred hanya berpamitan dengan memeluknya dan berbisik _sampai jumpa_ , lalu bergegas _check-in_. Di antrian yang cukup panjang itu, dia menoleh, memilih di antara kerumunan di mana Natalya-nya yang telah balik badan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Perempuan itu masih terlihat punggungnya, berjalan menjauh ke arah _food court_. Lalu apa setelah ini? Mereka akan kembali pada dunia masing-masing, Natalya dengan kuliahnya dan pekerjaannya sebagai bartender, menjalani kehidupan sebagai seseorang yang tak bisa lagi kembali ke kampung halamannya sendiri. Lalu hidupnya sebagai pelakon simbol-simbol pengkritik—ah, Alfred menantikan yang selanjutnya.

Barangkali, Alfred membayangkan, jika Natalya hidup di zaman yang lain, dia akan tetap bangga, tetap merapal dialog-dialog puitis dengan arti kelabu. Barangkali dia akan mengubah arah sejarah, atau mungkin malah memperparah sesuatu, misalnya jika ia hidup di suatu negara berbeda di Perang Dunia Kedua. Mungkin dia akan mati belia, tetapi tetap bangga seperti prajurit garda depan serbuan ke Stalingrad, yang mati atas nama keksatriaan setelah melindungi kawan dan kebanggaan orangtua.

Dan atas kesimpulan baru ini, Alfred semakin tak mengerti;

Natalya itu siapa?

Sama sekali bukan tentang identitas pada kartu tanda pengenal. Bukan tentang latar belakang yang diciptakan sepasang politikus kritis pada seorang anak perempuan bungsu yang tak tahu apa-apa. Bukan tentang sederet nilai-nilai dan beberapa rekomendasi yang membuat mereka bertemu di bawah hujan bunga merah jambu sekian tahun lalu.

Kemudian, dia mencari Natalya lagi. Sudah lenyap.

Alfred menghitung detik.

Masih lama.

* * *

Natalya memanggilnya di suatu malam waktu Amerika Serikat, ketika Alfred baru tiba di apartemennya setelah makan di luar bersama kawan-kawan.

Natalya memakai syal hingga hampir menutupi mulutnya di panggilan video itu, Alfred tertawa kecil. Dia anak es, yang bahkan tak begitu takut pada musim dingin di utara, kenapa harus takut pada hujan salju Kyoto? Dia bisa bernapas keping salju, mengembuskan gumpalan asap kental, dan dia tak mengapa.

"Berisik, di sini dingin, tahu!" katanya, mengumpat, masih duduk di bangku di pinggir jalan dan hujan salju gerimis seakan latar belakang buatan dari sebuah aplikasi.

"Pentas?"

"Malam ini," gumam Natalya dari balik syal kelabu bintik-bintik hitamnya.

Alfred mengerjap. Sedikit pusing dengan perbedaan waktu. "Oh, besok?"

"Kurang lebih."

Alfred menelengkan kepala. Berpikir soal siapa saja yang kira-kira menyamai Natalya, yang sekarang duduk dengan merentangkan tangan agar Alfred dapat melihat lebih banyak. _Siapa, siapa, siapa Natalya?_

"Tentang apa?"

"Elektra."

"Terdengar ... ilmiah?"

Natalya tak menggeleng, tak mengiyakan. "Nama itu diambil dari _electricity_. Listrik. Tentang Elektra-Elektra yang berpesta di suatu tempat, tetapi ketika beberapa di antara mereka mencoba untuk pergi keluar, banyak orang tak suka, malah menghalangi mereka. Kau mengerti?"

Alfred memainkan sesuatu di lehernya, di balik kerah pakaian, yang menggantung di ujung rantai perak, berusaha memberi petunjuk tetapi sepertinya Natalya bukanlah orang yang selalu peka setiap saat. "Uhm, sedikit. Penyebaran listrik yang tak merata di seluruh dunia?"

"Kadang-kadang kau bisa diandalkan juga."

Alfred menyeringai aneh. "Oh, tentu saja."

"Kau ketua Elektra?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Aku sutradara."

"Lho, naik pangkat?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedang tidak bisa berakting. Tanganku cedera."

"HEI?!"

"Sudah reposisi. Dan sudah baik-baik saja. Lihatlah. Aku cedera saat pertunjukan ini masuk tahap perencanaan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut berperan dan kami mengadakan perputaran."

"Jatuh?"

"Ya, saat mencoba memperbaiki sesuatu di panggung."

"Natalya, jangan coba-coba melakukan hal gila, ya."

"Selalu kulakukan."

Alfred mendengus.

"Nanti kutelepon lagi. Aku belum makan, salju di sini semakin parah."

"Ya. Hati-hati, jangan terus memikirkan aku di jalan, nanti kau—"

" _Bye_."

* * *

Alfred melepaskan rantai perak dari lehernya dan mengamati bagian dalam cincin, keduanya, memikirkan apakah kata-katanya pas atau tidak. Apakah Natalya akan menghargainya atau tidak, apakah ini sesuai dengan hidupnya yang penuh simbol dan kata-kata puitis yang menyinggung kepentingan-kepentingan politis.

 _quod nullis amor_ – pada yang tanpa permata,

 _est medicabilis herbis_ – pada yang memiliki satu berlian kecil.

_Cinta tak dapat disembuhkan dengan ramuan dari tetumbuhan._

Namun barangkali, yang lebih penting dari cincin adalah pertanyaan tentang siapa Natalya yang menurut firasatnya, sudah dekat sekali dengan jawabannya. Ia merasa tergugah dan harus mencari sesuatu, ia tak bisa berhenti.

"Arthie."

"Tak sopan." Arthur memukul kaki Alfred yang berada di meja dengan gulungan koran.

"Jam kerja belum mulai juga. Duduklah. Aku mau tanya."

"Kau suka membaca buku-buku tentang sihir, mitos, dan sebagainya, 'kan? Tahu sesuatu tentang Elektra? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar itu di suatu tempat. Entah dari mulutmu atau di mana, aku lupa."

Arthur bersandar pada meja Alfred, memukul-mukul gulungan koran barusan ke tangannya sendiri. Memandang Alfred dengan mata sedikit merendah, ia bertanya balik, "Elektra putri Clytemnestra atau Elektra bagian dari Pleiades?"

"Hah, ada lebih dari satu?"

"Ya beda."

"Duh."

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali mencari tahu yang seperti ini."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, tidak boleh? Ceritakan tentang kedua Elektra itu dengan singkat dan jelas. Langsung ke inti."

Arthur mencibir. "Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan."

"Kau boleh berrtaruh."

"Elektra yang pertama membunuh Clytemnestra, ibunya, sebagai pembalasan dendam karena Clytemnestra telah membunuh ayahnya. Elektra yang kedua adalah salah satu dari tujuh saudara Pleiades, peri-peri di kereta Artemis. Menurut salah satu legenda, dia adalah satu Pleiad yang pergi karena bersedih, tak tahan melihat Troya hancur."

Alfred masih terlihat santai sambil terus mengamati kata _medicabilis_ , tetapi pikirannya berhenti di kata _pergi_ dari Arthur yang seakan berputar terus di kepalanya. _Ah ..._

* * *

"Sayang."

"Apa." Begitu datar. Salah Alfred sendiri yang tak ingat perbedaan waktu, Natalya masih tidur.

"Jangan keluar dari Kyoto sebelum kau mendapat telepon dariku."

"Hah?" Natalya bangkit. "Halo? Halo! Alfred?"

* * *

Natalya terpaksa segera memanggil taksi karena ia baru menyadari posting Instagram Alfred beberapa jam lalu yang memamerkan tiket Amerika-Jepang pasti berarti sesuatu. _Si bodoh itu_.

Berkali-kali, di jalan, Natalya mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tak bisa juga tersambung. Ia tunda sebentar hingga tiba di bandara, dicobanya sekali lagi, dan memang keberuntungan akhirnya tiba pada waktu yang tepat.

"Kau di mana, ha?"

Alfred tertawa, meski suaranya sedikit terputus-putus karena ramainya bandara. "Sebentar lagi. Aku tidak membawa bagasi jadi aku segera keluar. Tunggu. Kau di mana?"

"Kedatangan!"

"Ah, aku melihatmu!"

Natalya menoleh, kiri dan kanan, berjinjit, dan mencari ke belakang, siapa tahu anak itu malah berbohong sesuka hatinya, ingin ia berteriak tetapi Alfred secara sepihak telah memutus sambungan. Ia maju lagi beberapa langkah, berhenti untuk menghindari desakan orang-orang yang juga sudah menunggu sepagi ini. Kemudian, dapat ia kenali tangan yang mengacung melambai-lambai dari arah depan sana.

"Halo."

"Kau tak perlu menyusulku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yaaah, tak perlu sesuatu yang khusus untuk menemuimu, 'kan?" Alfred menggandengnya, dengan berjalan menghentak-hentak, tak peduli pada ransel yang menghantam punggungnya, menyeret Natalya keluar dari keramaian menuju kafe terdekat, setidaknya untuk makan donat.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kau ini mirip siapa." Alfred menunggu untuk bicara setelah operator bandara selesai denga satu kalimat pengumuman.

"Apalagi yang kaupikirkan?"

"Hm, hmmm. Elektra!" Alfred menyambar, masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang barisan antrenya tak terlalu panjang. "Peri, atau apa, aku tak begitu mengingatnya. Dia pergi karena tak tahan kota yang ia sukai hancur."

Natalya, berdiri di samping Alfred dengan pandangan kosong mengawang-awang, mengembuskan napas. "Kotaku tak hancur, Alfred. Aku sedih melihat Minsk, sesekali, tetapi dia tak sedang dihancurkan."

"Tapi kau menampilkan kisah-kisah—"

"Kisah kami mengglobal. Tak hanya tentang ketidaksetujuan kami pada kantor utama di Minsk."

"Ah." Alfred skakmat, tapi selalu ada cara untuk berkelit! "Bagiku kau memang tetap Elektra. Terlihat seperti Elektra."

"Kau seperti anak remaja yang baru menemukan sesuatu yang namanya analogi."

Alfred maju, telah sampai pada gilirannya dan ia memesan tiga donat sekaligus hanya untuk dirinya, plus satu soda ukuran besar. Ketika ditanyai, Natalya hanya minta panekuk dan teh lemon hangat. Alfred mengomentari matanya yang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur, dan Natalya mencoba (sesekali) untuk memuji Alfred bahwa ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk sarapan, terima kasih telah mengajakku. Bagaimanapun lelaki ini telah datang untuknya, telah merelakan sekian dolar melayang untuk penerbangan mendadak, dan barangkali saja uang itu seharusnya bisa ia tabung untuk membeli rumah baru. Atau mungkin peternakan, seperti impiannya.

Saat minuman diantarkan menyusul ke meja mereka, Alfred menaruh sepasang cincin di dalam baki cokelat di samping gelas Natalya.

"Oh ..."

"Santai saja. Kau boleh menganggapnya pengikat, boleh tidak. Yang jelas, aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang khusus di bagian dalamnya."

Dahi Natalya sedikit berkerut mengamati kalimat _est medicabilis herbis_. "Aku tidak yakin Elektra bisa berkata-kata dalam bahasa Latin." Namun ia memasangnya dengan santai pada salah satu jarinya, jari manis kanan. Sedikit kepayahan, lalu ia ganti dengan yang tengah. Masih kurang lebar juga cincinnya. Maka dengan santainya ia masukkan ke jari manis kanan, dan muat dengan sempurna. Ia menatapnya sambil menjauhkan jarinya.

"Jadi, Natalya, apa teman-temanmu sudah pulang ke Oslo?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Mereka jalan-jalan."

"Oh, kau ingin melakukannya? Aku punya waktu hingga besok malam."

Natalya mengiyakan. "Aku ingin nostalgia tentang sesuatu dari Jepang."

Tak sadar hingga beberapa saat, kemudian Alfred tercenung; perlahan tersenyum dan mengambil cincinnya, memasangnya di tempat yang sama dengan Natalya. "Aku juga."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari Teater Bebas Belarus (Belarus Free Theater), yang merupakan teater underground.


End file.
